


With My Feelings On Fire

by anaeifly



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crowley Calls Aziraphale 'Angel' (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Food Porn, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/Sub if you squint, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Voyeurism, mild blasphemy kink, possible abuse of italics and commas, sensual chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly
Summary: Post apoca-oops, Crowley has shifted from going too fast to not going fast enough. Aziraphale decides it's time to give Crowley a hint, and it goes over better than he was expecting.**Now with art by the lovely aivelin!!!https://twitter.com/aiverin/status/1243896510334619654?s=21
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 540





	With My Feelings On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there everyone!! Welcome to the madness. ;) So, this is my first Ineffable Husbands smut fic, and coincidentally also the most explicit thing I've ever written. Wasn't really expecting THAT, to be honest, but what can you do lol. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think! ~ana

Aziraphale was starting to seriously wonder if it might be possible for an angel to spontaneously combust.

He really was not sure what on earth was going on anymore. On the night of the would-be apocalypse, he had sat down next to Crowley on the bus to London, and Crowley had grabbed his hand as if it was something he did all the time, and also as if he couldn’t quite believe Aziraphale was actually there. (Although to be fair, _ Aziraphale _couldn’t quite believe he was there either. Having his own body again was wonderful, but also thoroughly disorienting.) 

Once they had gotten back to Crowley’s flat, their time was, understandably, taken up by interpreting Agnes Nutter’s last prophecy and figuring out how to prevent their imminent deaths, and so Aziraphale put the hand holding out of his mind for the time being. 

Then, at the Ritz the next day...well, Aziraphale had _ thought _he was being perfectly clear about the fact that he wanted to move their relationship in a more romantic direction, and it had seemed, to him, that Crowley had understood this and agreed. He had been extremely happy and, knowing Crowley, expected that their romantic relationship would be moving forward very soon. 

And then...well, then nothing at all changed. Well, perhaps not _ nothing_; now that they didn’t need to worry about the consequences of their relationship being discovered, they went to lunch or dinner nearly every day, and Crowley spent the majority of his waking moments in Aziraphale’s bookshop. 

The actual _ nature _of their relationship, however, remained (so far as Aziraphale could tell, at least) completely the same. They hardly ever touched, and Aziraphale had yet to find even a single opportunity to move a conversation into more intimate territory. It was exhausting, baffling, and frankly rather maddening. 

After about a month, Aziraphale couldn’t stand it anymore. He and Crowley had retired to the back room of the bookshop one night after dinner, and gotten drunker than Aziraphale could remember being since before the botched apocalypse. He had sat down next to Crowley on the sofa instead of in his own chair, their thighs pressed together, and when he turned to say something to Crowley he saw the demon’s eyes fixed on his lips. They quickly moved up to his eyes, but it was unmistakable nonetheless. 

Over the next few hours, Aziraphale had tried to be flirtatious—admittedly not his strong suit, but desperate times and all that. He’d _ thought _it was working; Crowley kept biting his lips and glancing down at Aziraphale’s mouth, and he couldn’t seem to figure out what to do with his hands. 

And yet, somehow, _ nothing happened. _

Aziraphale was at a complete loss. He wasn’t sure how to be more clear about his intentions with Crowley being so oblivious. Their conversations were filled with rather mundane chatter and occasionally veered into philosophical discussion, but whenever they got anywhere near mentioning any kind of emotions, Crowley tended to change the subject. How on earth was Aziraphale supposed to work with that? 

After Crowley left for the night, having sobered up at Aziraphale’s protests despite being confident that the Bentley would never let him crash, Aziraphale sobered up himself and began to formulate a plan. Actually it wasn’t much of a plan at all, but he thought would work. At least, he very much hoped so. If it didn’t, he had no idea _ what _he was going to do. 

* * *

The Ritz was busy, it being lunchtime on a Saturday, but Crowley and Aziraphale’s usual table was miraculously available. Aziraphale ordered a very nice wine and attempted to act relatively normal throughout the meal. If he paid slightly more attention than was strictly necessary to his spoon while eating his soup, well, at least he could blame that on the soup being ridiculously delicious. No one could prove otherwise except perhaps Crowley, and he had a feeling Crowley was enjoying watching him too much to make any comments. 

When they had finished their entrees, the waiter brought them a dessert menu, and Aziraphale ordered a slice of chocolate cake. He’d had this cake before, on a rare occasion when he’d come without Crowley, and thought it would serve his purposes quite well. Crowley, unsurprisingly, ordered nothing. Aziraphale had been expecting this but was still quite pleased. Perfect. 

The cake arrived still warm, dark chocolate frosting oozing over the top of the slice and onto the layers where the piece had been cut. Aziraphale took a careful bite, trying his best to not make _ too _ much of a mess, and groaned as the flavor spread over his tongue, not entirely on purpose. Yes, he wanted to turn Crowley on, but he had honestly forgotten just how much he had enjoyed this cake before. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Good?” His voice was low, his expression unreadable behind his glasses, but Aziraphale was still well aware he was being stared at. Despite this being, in fact, the desired result, Aziraphale had to resist the urge to squirm under the intense scrutiny. 

He swallowed, perhaps just a little harder than necessary. He forced his voice to remain calm. “Delectable,” he replied, licking his lips thoroughly to be sure he hadn’t left any chocolate behind. “Would you like a taste, my dear?” He kept his eyes on Crowley’s as he spoke, doing his best to keep his own expression relatively innocent. 

Crowley bit his lower lip—barely, hardly at all really, just a tiny nibble, but it was gratifying sight regardless. His tongue flicked out immediately afterward to run over his mouth, and Aziraphale found himself very nearly unable to look away from it. 

Then, quite unexpectedly, Crowley’s gaze slid down Aziraphale’s body and all the way back up, and he smiled a perfectly wicked smile. “Only if I can eat it off of you.”

Aziraphale dropped his fork, feeling heat rush to his face. He very nearly choked on the bit of cake he had just put in his mouth. 

Crowley chuckled. “Come on, angel, give me a little credit,” he said. “I may be a little slow on the uptake, but I’m not _ blind_.”

Aziraphale’s brain seemed to be refusing to process any of this at a normal speed, and he assumed that was why his response left his mouth entirely without his permission. “Are you quite sure about that?”

Crowley blushed slightly but appeared otherwise unfazed. “Entirely,” he replied, just a touch sarcastic. He took a sip of his wine. “You could’ve just _ said_, you know.”

Aziraphale ran a finger around the rim of his wineglass, finding it suddenly almost impossible to look at Crowley directly. “I didn’t think I _ had _ to, to be honest,” he said quietly. He glanced up at Crowley again. “And by the way, so could _ you.” _

He had meant for it to come out teasing, but he must have missed the mark, because Crowley’s expression turned entirely serious at Aziraphale’s words. “No, I couldn’t have.” 

Aziraphale frowned, his mind finally catching up. “Whyever not?” he asked, doing his best not to sound impatient. “You’ve never had trouble sharing your thoughts with me before.”

“I know, I know,” Crowley muttered. “It’s just—” He let a frustrated huff. “I didn’t want to go too fast for you, you know?” he continued after a moment, not quite meeting Aziraphale’s eyes. “Believe me, angel, the last thing I want is to push you away. Especially considering the lengths I went to quite recently in order to keep you around.” As he finished speaking, his gaze shifted slowly back to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale felt as though someone with an iron fist was squeezing his heart. His mouth was so dry he felt it could be used to start a fire. “I—” he began, then stopped, unsure of quite how to finish that sentence. “You do realize that was over fifty years ago.” He did his absolute best to keep his tone light, teasing, glancing up at Crowley to gauge his reaction. 

Aziraphale had expected a laugh, or a smile at the very least, but Crowley was frowning slightly, gnawing at his lower lip. “What are you getting at, angel?” His voice had a tone Aziraphale recognized, a particular, mildly petulant tone that he only ever heard Crowley use when he wanted to mask some vulnerability he was feeling. 

Without thinking, Aziraphale reached across the table to grab Crowley’s hand, which Crowley automatically lifted in order to entwine their fingers together. “What I’m saying,” he said softly, running his thumb over Crowley’s palm and feeling him shudder in response, “is that I love you. Or, more precisely, I am in love with you. And there is nothing I want more at this moment than for you to take me home and have your way with me.” He allowed his eyes to flicker down to Crowley’s mouth and then back to his eyes, entirely unable to keep himself from licking his own lips. 

Crowley’s eyes went wide enough that his glasses slid down his nose just a smidge, uncovering his eyes. Aziraphale saw his pupils dilate, and that was all the warning he got before he quite suddenly found himself on his back on a rather large bed with luxuriously soft, red-wine colored sheets and a heavy black blanket. He rolled over onto his side and found himself face to face with Crowley. “Oh,” he said, just a tad breathlessly. “Gracious.”

Crowley grinned. “Whatever my angel wants, my angel gets,” he said with a wink. Aziraphale felt himself blush, which only served to widen Crowley’s grin further. He paused. “Can I kiss you now, angel?” he asked after a moment, biting his lip. 

Aziraphale felt his heart go into overdrive. “Please do.” He was expecting Crowley to be somewhat aggressive, to lunge forward and pin him down and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe, but that wasn’t quite what happened. 

Crowley leaned forward slowly, keeping his eyes on Aziraphale’s, until he was so close that their noses were nearly touching, and when he finally kissed Aziraphale, it was anything but urgent. It was soft and sweet and oh so gentle Aziraphale could hardly stand it. He pressed closer, grabbing Crowley’s arm to put it around himself, and felt Crowley make some unintelligible noise against his mouth before rolling them so that Aziraphale was on his back again. 

And then Crowley was on top of him, perfectly, pinning Aziraphale to the bed with his gaze as much as his body, staring at him so reverently that Aziraphale’s first impulse was to think of it as blasphemy, but how could something so obviously full of love possibly be a sin? 

“God,” Crowley said, gratifyingly breathless, “angel, I love you so much, you have no _ fucking _clue, honestly—”

Aziraphale laughed, entirely unable to help himself. “I think I might have some idea,” he said coyly, just before rolling his hips up to rub against the bulge in Crowley’s trousers. 

Crowley’s eyes rolled back, his body arching against Aziraphale’s. “_Fuck_,” he half-whimpered, sounding faintly impressed. “I can’t—” He floundered for a moment before abruptly cutting himself off to kiss Aziraphale again. 

This time the kiss was exactly what Aziraphale had been expecting—a firm, hot press of lips, Crowley’s hands on his chest, his tongue slipping into Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale moaned into the kiss, unable to keep it from happening, and made a rather embarrassing keening sound a moment or so later when Crowley pulled back. He tried to put his arms around Crowley’s neck to draw him closer again, but Crowley just chuckled, nipping gently at Aziraphale’s bottom lip and nearly discorporating him on the spot. 

“So impatient.” Crowley was quite obviously teasing him, but Aziraphale blushed nonetheless because it was _ true_. “But I still have a dessert to finish, remember?” 

Before Aziraphale could respond, there was a delicate ivory-colored dessert plate in Crowley’s hand, with a slice of the chocolate cake Aziraphale had ordered at lunch resting on it.

He felt his eyes go wide and Crowley laughed again. “What, you thought I was kidding?” he asked, eyes sparking mischievously. To Aziraphale’s surprise, however, Crowley’s next move was to lean over and place the cake on the bedside table. He raised an eyebrow. 

Crowley smiled. “Patience, angel. First things first.” Then he leaned down to start undressing Aziraphale. He started with his bow tie, finding the end and pulling slowly until it was unknotted and sliding through his fingers. Aziraphale could not understand why such a simple action—an action that he performed himself almost every day, for Heaven’s sake—should come across as even slightly erotic, but it did. As a matter of fact, he was prepared to say that it was possibly the most erotic thing he had experienced since they had stopped the apocalypse, and it made his heart kick up a notch and his cock harden in his trousers.

Some of his arousal must have shown on Aziraphale’s face, because suddenly Crowley leaned down again, deftly popping open the top button of Aziraphale’s shirt, grinning at him in a downright predatory manner. “I have to admit,” he said, his voice practically a purr, “I do love these ridiculous bow ties on you, angel. But I think I’d like this one _ better _if it were tied around your wrists.”

Aziraphale made a frankly embarrassing choking sound at that, Crowley’s words causing his brain to nearly short-circuit. It was as though the sound flipped a switch—Crowley raised an eyebrow, suddenly looking rather concerned. “Are you all right, angel?” he asked, a note of uncertainty coloring his voice. “Was that too much? I don’t want to overwhelm you, I just thought—since you said have my way with you, y’know—”

Aziraphale took a deep breath, pushing down what would undoubtedly have been a slightly hysterical laugh that would not have helped the situation at all. “It’s fine, my dear,” he said, reaching up to cup Crowley’s cheek in his hand. Crowley leaned into the touch as if he had been waiting for it, and Aziraphale smiled. “It _ is _ a bit overwhelming, but I believe that’s only because we’ve waited so long to do this. It is most certainly not too much, I can easily assure you of that.” He paused, biting his lip. “I might even venture to say it’s not quite enough, actually.”

Suddenly Crowley’s wicked smile returned, and Aziraphale felt his heart make a sincere effort to beat its way out of his chest. “Oh, angel,” he said, leaning down to nip lightly at Aziraphale’s lower lip again, making him stifle a moan. “I’ve barely gotten started.” 

With that, Crowley pulled back slightly—causing Aziraphale to have to suppress a _ whine _, of all things, the bastard—until he was effectively sitting in Aziraphale’s lap. He gently brought Aziraphale’s arms over his head, and tied the bow tie loosely around his wrists. He locked eyes with Aziraphale before letting go. “Comfortable?”

Aziraphale swallowed, hard. He was fairly certain he had never been more aroused in the course of his whole existence. “Perfectly.”

“Good,” Crowley replied, just before bending down to kiss Aziraphale soundly once again. Aziraphale was so distracted by the sensation of Crowley sucking on his tongue that he only barely noticed when Crowley ran one finger lightly down the middle of his chest. 

It wasn’t until Aziraphale felt the faintly cool air of the room on his skin that he abruptly realized that he was now naked to his waist. He whimpered against Crowley’s mouth, helplessly aroused and beyond frustrated at his inability to touch Crowley back. Without quite meaning to, he squirmed underneath Crowley, and suddenly found himself gasping at the feeling of his erection rubbing against Crowley’s ass. 

Crowley pulled away but fortunately didn’t go far, opting to kiss along Aziraphale’s jaw while sliding down a bit so his knees were bracketing Aziraphale’s thighs. Aziraphale huffed, feeling this was unnecessarily cruel until Crowley’s hand dipped down over his chest to palm gently over Aziraphale’s erection through the fabric of his trousers. Crowley’s touch had his eyes rolling back and his hips unconsciously pushing upward, a low keening sound escaping his lips. 

Crowley moved away from his jaw to smirk down at Aziraphale. “Something wrong, angel?”

Aziraphale very much wanted to muster some real annoyance at Crowley’s teasing, or at the very least roll his eyes, but he found that he was not capable of much more than shifting restlessly. “_Crowley_,” he gasped out after a moment, when Crowley moved his hand over Aziraphale’s cock again and encountered nothing but Aziraphale’s pants. Crowley traced the shape of him through them, watching Aziraphale intently as he did so. Aziraphale could not have stopped himself from moaning if his life depended on it. “Crowley, _ please_, you—I—I can’t—”

Crowley swooped down to kiss him again, open-mouthed, messy, and hotter than hellfire. At the same time he used one more miracle to vanish Aziraphale’s pants, causing Aziraphale to nearly arch off the bed. Crowley broke their kiss and moved his mouth downward to nip at the juncture of his neck and shoulder as his hand curled loosely around Aziraphale’s cock. 

“Goodness, angel,” Crowley murmured, moving his mouth up to Aziraphale’s ear,making him shiver. “So hard for me already, I’m impressed.” He licked the shell of his ear and gave a firm stroke of his cock at the same time. Aziraphale gasped, overwhelmed by the sensations. Crowley kissed down his jaw. “I bet you’d love for me to make you come.”

Aziraphale groaned, hips involuntarily jerking up into Crowley’s hand. “I—” he started, but his train of thought was quickly derailed when Crowley began gently rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. “_ Oh _ —I...yes, please, yes, _ fuck _.”

Crowley made a rather gratifying strangled sound at that. “Jesus, angel,” he muttered after a moment. He mouthed down Aziraphale’s neck. “Well. I will. But I want to finish my dessert first.” With that, he carefully rolled off Aziraphale, who couldn’t keep back a small whine of protest at the loss of contact. He had been enjoying the weight of Crowley’s body covering his. 

Crowley smiled but didn’t go back just yet, opting instead to reach over to take the plate off the bedside table. He vanished his clothes as he did , and Aziraphale suddenly found himself staring, because how could he _ not_. Crowley noticed this, of course, and winked at Aziraphale as he went to lean over him again. Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

“Are you always such a tease?” he asked, voice thankfully only a little breathless. Crowley snorted. 

“You’re one to talk.” Crowley dipped a finger into the frosting and brought it to his lips, eyes never leaving Aziraphale’s. “Almost thought you_ were _coming when you took a bite of this.” He pulled his finger into his mouth and sucked, his tongue swirling around it obscenely. Aziraphale bit his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood. 

Crowley leaned down slowly, the plate vanishing just before it touched Aziraphale’s chest, so that the cake landed there instead. Aziraphale let out a little gasp at this; Crowley had obviously used a miracle to keep the cake warm, and it felt strange but undeniably arousing to have it on his skin. 

Before Aziraphale could react any further, however, Crowley reached out and put one hand into the cake, spreading it around Aziraphale’s chest. His fingers grazed one of Aziraphale’s nipples as he did so, and Aziraphale felt his breath catch in his throat. Crowley’s lips twitched upward slightly, but otherwise he made no acknowledgement of Aziraphale’s reaction. 

Then Crowley dipped his head down to Aziraphale’s chest, and the angel almost lost the ability to breathe. 

Crowley’s tongue was warmer than the cake, and Aziraphale could acutely feel its every movement. Crowley’s tactic was equal parts thorough and tantalizing; Aziraphale could feel him licking broad strokes of chocolate off of his chest, but the motions of his tongue turned torturously light once he reached Aziraphale’s nipples. He licked teasingly around the left one, removing every trace of cake as slowly as possible, before finally fastening his lips over it and sucking, hard. Aziraphale gasped, arching up against Crowley’s mouth. Crowley responded by giving it one more suck before pulling back to swirl his tongue around it once and moving on to the other. He gave its twin the same treatment, slowly reducing Aziraphale to a mess of sharp gasps and low, bitten-off moans. 

Eventually, Crowley lifted his head, and Aziraphale was faintly surprised to see that no more cake remained on his chest. The skin, however, seemed to be tingling, as if he was somehow still feeling the sensation of Crowley’s mouth on him. “All right, angel?” he asked gently. 

Aziraphale tried to gather his scrambled thoughts enough to cobble together a coherent sentence. “I—yes, but…” He floundered for a moment, not even entirely sure what he wanted to ask. “I need _ more_.”

Crowley gave him that devilish smile again, and Aziraphale felt his heartbeat pick up. “Oh, don’t worry, angel,” he said nonchalantly. “I’m nowhere near done with you yet.” 

Aziraphale’s cock twitched in response to Crowley’s words. Before he could say anything, however, Crowley reached down to wrap his hand around Aziraphale’s erection. It felt amazing, but he couldn’t help being very cognizant of the frosting left on Crowley’s hand being spread over _ him_. He trusted Crowley, though, and closed his eyes for a moment, simply enjoying the wonderful sensation. 

Far too soon, the motion of Crowley’s hand stopped, and before he could stop himself Aziraphale was groaning in disappointment at its loss. Crowley bit his lip, clearly trying to keep back a smug chuckle. “Oh damn, look at that,” he said in false surprise. “I seem to have made a bit of a mess of you, angel. I should clean that up, don’t you think?”

Aziraphale looked down, unable to help himself. Crowley was situated on his stomach between Aziraphale’s legs, eyeing his admittedly rather chocolatey cock as if he wanted to devour it. He glanced up, catching Aziraphale’s gaze, and held it as he flicked out his tongue and ran it up his cock from base to tip, sending a shudder through Aziraphale’s whole body. 

Then, without warning, he leaned in to take Aziraphale all the way into his mouth, and Aziraphale made a noise far too close to a wail for his own liking, though he couldn’t quite manage to be embarrassed about it in the moment. He was far too focused on not thrusting carelessly into Crowley’s mouth and accidentally choking him. 

Crowley seemed to notice and responded by increasing his suction and slowly moving his mouth up and down on Aziraphale’s cock, his tongue darting out periodically to swirl around the shaft. Aziraphale was moaning, lost in sensation, barely aware that the lower half of his body kept shifting restlessly, torn between the desire for more of this intense pleasure and the desire to not inadvertently hurt Crowley. “_Crowley_,” he eventually managed to gasp out. 

Crowley hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t move, the vibrations of his throat doing strange, amazing things for Aziraphale. He moaned again, seemingly even louder than before. Crowley pulled off of him, lips making a slight popping noise as he released Aziraphale’s cock. Aziraphale bit back a whine. He had been getting _ close_.

His disappointment must have shown on his face, because Crowley was quick to move up the bed to kiss him, the feel of his bare skin against Aziraphale chasing all other thoughts out of the angel’s head. 

“You are so _ fucking _gorgeous, angel, jesus,” Crowley murmured against his lips. He paused, taking a moment to suck gently on Aziraphale’s bottom lip. “I wanted to try—”

“Yes.” 

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You don’t even know what I was going to say,” he pointed out. 

Aziraphale shrugged, shifting his hips up in what he hoped was a fairly subtle way. Crowley let out a startled half moan at the friction, and Aziraphale smiled. “As long as you’re the one I’m doing it with, I can’t imagine I would have any objections,” he said, angling his face a little towards Crowley in a shameless attempt at getting another kiss. Crowley rolled his eyes but obliged him, tongue exploring the inside of his mouth in a deliberately languorous way that had Aziraphale moaning again in seconds. 

After a moment, Crowley pulled away again, smiling when Aziraphale automatically tried to follow him. “Don’t worry, angel, sometime soon we can spend a couple of hours making out like teenagers in the back room of the bookshop,” he said. Aziraphale felt himself blush in both embarrassment and anticipation. “But at the moment I have a much more important use for my tongue.” 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Crowley didn’t elaborate, simply moving back down Aziraphale’s body, letting his fingers trail enticingly over his chest and stomach as he went. Before Aziraphale could actually give voice to his question, Crowley reached up and untied his hands. “Put your hands behind your knees and pull your legs up,” he said, gentle but undeniably a command. Aziraphale swallowed, somehow even more turned on than before, and did as he was told. Once he had done it, he felt incredibly exposed, but he stayed put, trusting Crowley completely. 

Crowley hummed slightly in satisfaction. He was in almost the exact same position as when he’d had his mouth on Aziraphale’s cock, except now he was just a little further down the bed, which placed his face between Aziraphale’s spread ass cheeks. Sudden understanding washed over the angel like liquid fire, and he found himself having to resist the urge to reach down and press Crowley’s face against his entrance. Crowley glanced up at him quickly, as if he’d heard that thought, before dipping his head down a little to drag his tongue over Aziraphale’s hole.

Aziraphale’s breath left him in a rush, his legs opening wider for Crowley seemingly of their own accord. “Oh, _ fuck_,” he breathed. 

Crowley raised his eyes to Aziraphale’s, his tongue now making circles over the angel’s hole. Aziraphale moaned, completely helpless to stop it. “Good lord, Crowley, you—your _ tongue _, it’s—” he choked out, his voice sounding utterly wrecked even to his own ears. 

Crowley paused at that, and Aziraphale thought he saw him blush, but only a second or so later he ran his tongue over Aziraphale’s hole again before switching tactics, sucking at the angel. After a moment, he shifted away a little and groaned. “God, you taste amazing,” he murmured, tongue flicking out to lave over Aziraphale’s entrance again, making him whimper and squirm. “I could eat you all night and still never have my fill of you.” 

Aziraphale shivered, repressing a moan. “Well,” he gasped, unable to quite catch his breath. “You never know until you try.” Crowley laughed.

“Fair point, angel.” Crowley kissed the inside of each of Aziraphale’s thighs in turn, making him shiver, before turning his attention back to his ass. He gave Aziraphale one last lick and then, without warning, began to work his tongue inside.

Aziraphale nearly yelped in surprise, catching himself just in time. Crowley’s tongue was not like that of a normal human, a fact made obvious by how deeply he was able to plunge it inside Aziraphale. He did it slowly, gently, presumably to give Aziraphale time to adjust to the feeling. Regardless of his intentions, however, Aziraphale quickly found himself panting as Crowley lazily tongue-fucked him, seemingly oblivious to the effect he was having on the angel. 

After a few minutes of this, Aziraphale felt very grateful that breathing was not actually a necessity for him, because he was beginning to doubt that he would ever be able to catch his breath again. He wasn’t aware of saying anything to this effect out loud, but he thought he might have, because Crowley abruptly stopped his ministrations, his tongue slipping gently free of Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale was both disappointed and somewhat relieved. Crowley’s tongue felt very good, frankly far better than it had a right to, but when Crowley stopped, Aziraphale’s mind cleared enough for him to actually form a coherent thought. “Angel, are you—”

“Put your fingers in me,” Aziraphale blurted. He hadn’t meant to talk over Crowley, but fortunately Crowley didn’t seem to mind. Granted, he was staring quite wide-eyed at Aziraphale, but the angel was quite positive that he could see a fair amount of eagerness in Crowley’s expression. 

Of course, a moment later Aziraphale’s mind fully caught up to his mouth, and he blushed. “That is to say,” he started, then bit his lip. “I—well. If it’s all right with you, Crowley, I would quite like for you to make me come that way. Please.”

Crowley’s mouth dropped open at that. “Really?” he asked. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, and then it was Crowley’s turn to blush. “I mean. _ Yes_. I just...definitely wasn’t expecting that. But yeah, of course.”

Aziraphale chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I do want you to fuck me at some point, of course,” he said. Crowley made a sound as if he were choking. Aziraphale smirked, but otherwise continued as if he hadn’t noticed. “But right now, I want you to make me come, so that I can get down to making _ you _come.” 

By the time Aziraphale finished speaking, Crowley had mostly recovered. His face was still quite flushed, but his voice was perfectly steady when he replied. “Well. First let’s see if you’ll be able to remember your own name after I make you come.” As he spoke he rubbed one miraculously slick finger up and down over Aziraphale’s hole, making the angel’s breath hitch. “Breathe,” he said, soft but firm, and carefully slipped his finger inside. 

“_Fuck_,” Aziraphale breathed, trying to force his lungs to cooperate with Crowley’s command. It was a bit difficult, what with the demon’s finger inside him, but once he did it, the feeling was slightly less overwhelming, although just as wonderful. 

“Good,” Crowley murmured. He gently tucked another finger inside Aziraphale and made a scissoring motion with them, and Aziraphale had to let his head drop back onto the bed for a moment. Crowley crooked his fingers just slightly to brush against Aziraphale’s prostate, and Aziraphale found himself arching up as if he was being pulled by a string, a strangled, startled-sounding moan escaping his lips. 

“Do that again.”

Crowley laughed. “What, this?” he asked, rubbing ruthlessly at that sweet spot. 

Aziraphale moaned again, louder this time. “_Yes _. Crowley—” He cut himself off as Crowley painstakingly added a third finger, staying still for a long moment to let Aziraphale adjust. After about a minute, Aziraphale finally continued. “I need—Crowley, please make me come, I’m close, please—” 

He was hardly paying attention to his own words at this point, to be perfectly honest, being far more occupied with the exquisite feeling of Crowley’s fingers moving in and out of him. Somehow Crowley seemed to know exactly the best way to drive Aziraphale crazy—a slow withdrawal and a fast, hard return, his fingers hitting Aziraphale’s prostate on every alternate inward thrust—and Aziraphale could feel heat pooling low in his belly with Crowley’s every movement. It had been building for quite some time at this point, but knowing that he was going to come soon, that Crowley intended to _ make _him come like this soon, intensified it. 

“God,” he choked out, mostly just to see Crowley’s reaction to his blasphemy. He bit his lip for a moment, very aware of Crowley continuing to watch him. _ You could’ve just _ said_, you know. _ “Can you—could you please suck me again, my dear?” he asked, as tentatively as one could when one was being thoroughly fucked by the fingers of the love of their life. “You feel good, you feel _ so _good, Crowley, fuck, I—” He paused in a vain attempt to catch his breath. “I just need a bit more, and your mouth felt so good before, I just thought—”

“Anything you like, angel.” Crowley’s voice was low, and possessive in some indefinable way that Aziraphale could feel more than hear. Crowley leaned down again, drawing his fingers nearly all the way out of Aziraphale, and wrapped his lips around the head of Aziraphale’s cock. 

Aziraphale moaned, one hand fisting in the sheets, as Crowley’s mouth sank down onto him at the same that his fingers thrust roughly into him, going straight to his prostate and causing him to see stars. 

Clearly spurred on by his reaction, Crowley repeated the action, speeding up just a bit. Aziraphale was lost in sensation, his only coherent thought beyond Crowley’s name being a weak attempt to decide whether to push back onto Crowley’s fingers or up into his mouth. He could feel a pressure building within him, a feeling like a flint being struck, sending sparks of pleasure through his whole body. He felt as if he were seconds away from shaking apart into a million blissed-out pieces. 

“I’m—good _ lord _, Crowley, you—you’re going to—” Crowley glanced up to meet Aziraphale’s eyes, and Aziraphale felt something jolt inside him. Crowley increased his speed again, now hitting Aziraphale’s prostate with every thrust. 

Aziraphale moaned, loudly enough to be embarrassing if he could have spared a thought for that kind of thing at the moment. “Oh fuck, Crowley, I’m—I can’t—” And then he was coming, back arching off the bed instinctively to push himself further into Crowley’s mouth, one hand coming down to tangle in Crowley’s hair. 

Pleasure washed over Aziraphale in waves for a seemingly endless moment. His hips bucked up involuntarily once more before he lay back on the bed, spent and exhausted. “Good god,” he muttered. He felt Crowley laugh around his softening cock, making him whimper. 

Crowley pulled off of him slowly. “Sorry, sorry,” he said. He removed his fingers just as carefully and Aziraphale had to hold back a noise of disappointment. Over sensitive or not, the fullness felt _ good_, and its loss was dismaying. 

Crowley draped his body over Aziraphale’s, leaning down to kiss him slow and sweet. Aziraphale put his arms around him finally, feeling the need to be as close as possible. After a moment, Crowley pulled back. “You were right,” he said. “Delectable.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, feeling heat rush to his face. “Flatterer,” he scolded, but he couldn’t bring himself to put any bite behind it. He hooked one of his legs around Crowley’s and was quite pleased when Crowley groaned, hips bucking to press his hardness into Aziraphale’s thigh. He let his hands wander down to ghost over Crowley’s lower back and ass. “Now,” he murmured, pressing a featherlight kiss to Crowley’s jaw. “What are we to do with you, my dear boy, hmm?”

Crowley’s mouth opened and closed uselessly several times before he spoke. “Anything you like. I’m all yours, angel.” 

Aziraphale felt his breath catch. “As I am yours, my love,” he said softly, unable to help himself. Crowley stared at him for a moment before kissing him again, fierce and sloppy. Aziraphale allowed it for a few seconds before forcing himself to end the kiss; truthfully, he would have been happy to spend eternity kissing Crowley, but at the moment he had other plans. 

“Darling, would you mind terribly...getting on your knees?” he asked when Crowley drew back. “On the bed. If it’s all right with you,” he added quickly. He didn’t want Crowley to feel he had to do anything he was uncomfortable with. 

Crowley made a strangled sound. “If it’s—” he sputtered. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, and Crowley blushed slightly. “The only thing I mind about it, angel,” he said, rolling off Aziraphale with a sigh, “is that it means I have to stop touching you. But I’m assuming you’re not going anywhere, so.” He situated himself on his knees between Aziraphale’s thighs and looked expectantly up at him. 

Aziraphale couldn’t hold back a smile as he took in the view. Crowley was utterly gorgeous; Aziraphale had been aware of that from the beginning, even if it had taken him a few millennia to admit he had noticed. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and reached forward to run a finger down the side of Crowley’s face, then over his throat and down his chest. “You’re so _ beautiful _, Crowley,” he said softly, enjoying the way Crowley’s breath hitched and his ears pinked at the compliment. “The loveliest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Crowley released what could only be described as a scoff. “I think you’ve gotten two of us mixed up in your mind, angel,” he replied teasingly, his eyes dancing.

Aziraphale shook his head. “Don’t be absurd.” Before Crowley could respond, he continued, “But that’s beside the point at the moment. Could you touch yourself for me, darling? I would very much like to watch you.”

Crowley sucked in his breath sharply at that. “I—yeah, okay.” He paused. “Should I just—” He gestured vaguely with one hand. Aziraphale fought the urge to laugh. 

“Yes, just do whatever you would normally,” he said. “Please.”

Crowley swallowed and nodded. “Right,” he muttered. He took a deep breath and then, keeping his eyes locked with Aziraphale’s, placed one hand just below his collarbone, fingers splayed out. He moved his hand slowly over his chest from there, with light, gentle touches that Aziraphale wished _ he _were giving. Well. Next time. 

Crowley rolled one nipple between his thumb and index finger, and a low whine escaped his lips. He released it after only a few seconds, flicking at it gently once or twice before moving on to the other one. “Fuck, that feels good,” he murmured, eyes sliding closed. Aziraphale felt his heartbeat kick up a little. _ So _ lovely. 

Just as with the first nipple, Crowley stopped his ministrations after only a few seconds before running his hand down over his stomach, slowing when he reached the patch of dark red hair just above his cock. He opened his eyes again to look at Aziraphale, who nodded. Crowley licked his lips and then took himself in his hand. He rubbed his thumb gently over the head before tightening his grip slightly and giving his cock a firm stroke. He moaned quietly and picked up his pace, clearly impatient. “Ah, _ jesus_,” he said after a moment, more breathlessly than Aziraphale would have guessed. 

For his part, Aziraphale was entranced. He couldn’t think of anything he had ever seen that was anywhere near as fascinating as this. Unable to help himself, he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled down the bed. He stopped once he was behind Crowley and raised himself up on his knees so his front was pressed to Crowley’s back. Crowley must have closed his eyes again at some point, because he made a faint noise of surprise and turned his head to look at Aziraphale as the angel kissed his neck and then settled himself with his chin resting on Crowley’s shoulder. “Hello there,” Crowley muttered. “Can I help you?”

Aziraphale smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Crowley’s throat. He put one arm around Crowley’s waist, finding the hand he had been using to touch himself and wrapping his own hand around it. Crowley gasped but made no move to stop him. “I hope so,” he said delicately. “I want you to show me how to touch you best.”

He felt Crowley nod and allowed him to shift their hands so that Crowley’s was covering Aziraphale’s. Holding Crowley’s cock in his hand was a bit of a surreal experience for Aziraphale; he had never actually done this before, not for himself and certainly not for anyone else, and he wanted to make sure it was good for Crowley. He knew, in theory at least, how masturbation worked, but he also knew it was different for everyone. Still, with Crowley right there with him, how hard could it be? 

Crowley moved their joined hands up and down his shaft, interrupting Aziraphale’s overthinking. He gave a tiny gasp. “Oh fuck yeah, that’s—just a little tighter, angel, _fuck_.” 

Aziraphale obliged him, stroking Crowley’s length more firmly and giving a little twist of his wrist as he reached the top again. Crowley moaned, his head dropping down until his chin was touching his chest. His grip on Aziraphale’s hand tightened minutely. Aziraphale nuzzled the side of Crowley’s neck, continuing his movements, and, on a total whim, sucked Crowley’s earlobe. Crowley gasped, hips stuttering forward into Aziraphale’s hand seemingly of their own accord. 

“Like this?” he murmured, keeping his lips at Crowley’s ear and repeating the twisting motion. This time, however, he gave the addition of a small caress to the head of Crowley’s cock, and Crowley moaned unreservedly. “_Yes _ —fuck, _ angel_,” he choked out breathlessly. “Aziraphale, I’m not—if you keep doing that, I’m not going to be able to last much longer,” he said after a moment. 

Aziraphale couldn’t help feeling a little thrill go through him at that—he’d never had that effect on anyone before, and the fact that he was having it now, on _ Crowley_...well, he had to admit, it gave him a bit of a rush. “I suppose I should keep going then,” he said mildly, moving his hand over Crowley’s cock just a little bit faster. 

Crowley let out a deep, shuddering breath. “Angel,” he half-moaned. “Fuck, you are _ way _too good at this.” He pushed forward into Aziraphale’s hand again. Aziraphale smiled. 

“Good,” he replied. He paused. “Do you...do this often?” 

Crowley shrugged, giving a little gasp as Aziraphale slid his other arm around his waist and reached to carefully caress his balls experimentally. “I mean. Not all the time, but often enough, I guess.”

Aziraphale hummed into Crowley’s neck, delighting in the shiver he felt go through Crowley in immediate response. “Do you think of anything in particular when you do it?” He increased his speed again. 

Crowley let out a low groan. “What do _ you _think?” Aziraphale laughed, and Crowley clutched just a smidge harder at Aziraphale’s wrist. “I can’t remember a single time I did this and didn’t think of you, angel.”

Aziraphale nipped at Crowley’s throat, pulling another moan from the demon. “Show me, then,” he murmured. “Come for me, Crowley. Please.” 

Crowley whimpered at that, hips bucking into Aziraphale’s hand once, twice more before he did as Aziraphale asked, coating their hands and part of his stomach in white. He leaned back against Aziraphale when was done, turning his head a little to kiss Aziraphale. 

“That was…” Crowley seemed to be at a total loss for words, which Aziraphale found amusing and frankly adorable. “Angel, that was amazing. _ You’re _amazing.” He kissed Aziraphale again. “Honestly.” 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, trying hard not to blush. He wasn’t at all sure it was working, but it was the thought that counted, wasn’t it? “Will you lay down for me? I love you, darling, but I’m afraid this position won’t be comfortable for much longer.”

Crowley huffed out a laugh. “Fair point,” he mumbled. He sounded faintly drunk. He snapped his fingers once and then the two of them were lying down, Crowley curled in Aziraphale’s arms. He quickly rolled over and put his own arms around Aziraphale, pulling him impossibly close. “I love you so damn much, Aziraphale,” he said softly into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck, planting a kiss there. “I hope you know that.”

Aziraphale smiled and kissed the top of Crowley’s head, smile widening when he noticed Crowley’s ears turning pink again. He rubbed Crowley’s back, reveling in the nearness of him and in the knowledge that they were able to have this now. “I do, my dear,” he said softly, feeling so full of love he thought he might overflow with it. “I truly do.”


End file.
